objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Tyler's Object Elimination Voting Tournament
ONLY BROWNFAMILY1108 CAN EDIT THIS PAGE! Welcome to Tyler's Object Elimination Voting Tournament! Rules *Do NOT edit this page unless your BrownFamily1108. *No spamming, vandalism or rude comments. *You can recommend a character in the comments, but make sure you add personality and gender. *If you have reason of a contestant getting a prize or getting eliminated, let me know in the comments. Character Keys *M means the character is a male, and F means the character is a female. *Green means the character is a protagonist (this type of character is nice, and the ones that win), Yellow means the character is neutral (this type of character can be on either side, and Red means the character is an antagonist (this type of character is mean, evil or against the protagonist). Characters (credit to everyone for these characters) Host I pad oi 5 rig.png|IPad (M) (Host) TV OV Pose.png|TV (F) (Co-Host) The Red Rockets Rocket, The Cool Guy.PNG|Rocket (M) (Captain) Prize wins: 0 Gasoline (BFCK Pose).png|Gasoline (M) Prize wins: 0 Magic Hat by ObjectChaos.png|Magic Hat (F) Prize wins: 0 2015Football.png|Football (M) Prize wins: 0 Xylophone, The Nerd.png|Xylophone (F) Prize wins: 0 Lemmin.png|Lemonade (M) Prize wins: 0 Ball-8-pose-bpi.png|8-Ball (M) Prize wins: 0 Bottle, like Leafy.PNG|Bottle (F) Prize wins: 0 Htwins 6.png|Coloring Book (F) Prize wins: 0 RailroadTracksPose.png|Train Tracks (F) Prize wins: 0 Smoothiesr.png|Smoothie (F) Prize wins: 0 MaroonPoseNew.png|Maroon Ball (M) Prize wins: 0 Chicken Nugget New Pose.png|Chicken Nugget (M) Prize wins: 0 Seashelly Pose.png|Seashell (F) Prize wins: 0 Quarter (BFTC).png|Quarter (M) Prize wins: 0 GlowstickPose.png|Glowstick (F) Prize wins: 0 Arch New Pose.png|Arch (M) Prize wins: 0 Jelly bean oi 5 rig.png|Jelly Bean (F) Prize wins: 0 Htwins 24.png|Waffle (M) Prize wins: 0 Watery.png|Water (M) Prize wins: 0 Potator.png|Potato (M) Prize wins: 0 CyanPoseNew.png|Cyan Ball (M) (No relation to Minh's OC) Prize wins: 0 Basketball-0.png|Basketball (M) Prize wins: 0 MintPoseNew.png|Green Ball (F) Prize wins: 0 The Rolling Oranges Htwins 14.png|Orange (M) (Captain) Prize wins: 0 Cherry Idle.png|Cherry (F) Prize wins: 0 Cookie (BFTC).png|Cookie (F) Prize wins: 1 Saturn (BFTC).png|Saturn (M) Prize wins: 0 Grape Pose by PlasmaEmpire.png|Grape (M) Prize wins: 0 Pose-OnionCry.png|Onion (F) Prize wins: 0 Onion ring.png|Onion Ring (F) Prize wins: 0 Boulder (OF Pose).png|Boulder (M) Prize wins: 0 Pose-Raisin2.png|Raisin (M) Prize wins: 0 Soupsr.png|Soup (F) Prize wins: 0 Anchor Bfod.png|Anchor (M) Prize wins: 0 Sunscreen Worried Pose.PNG|Sunscreen (F) Prize wins: 0 Evil Candle Pose.PNG|Candle (M) Prize wins: 0 Dominopose.png|Domino (F) Prize wins: 0 CO Orange Pose (1).png|Orange Ball (M) Prize wins: 0 WTW- Yogurt by thendo26.png|Yogurt (F) Prize wins: 0 Sushi SLOB.png|Sushi (M) Prize wins: 0 TNTBI.png|TNT (M) Prize wins: 0 Melon (3).png|Watermelon (M) Prize wins: 0 EW Strawberry Pose.png|Strawberry (F) Prize wins: 0 Dollarpose.png|Dollar (M) Prize wins: 0 Lampy Pose.png|Lampy (F) Prize wins: 0 Apple Pose 2.png|Apple (M) (No relation to the I.I. character) Prize wins: 0 Ball-5-pose-bpi.png|5-Ball (M) Prize wins: 0 The Mellow Yellows Yellow Bubble Wand (Object Variations).png|Bubble Blower (F) (Captain) (No relation to Tyler's OC) Prize wins: 0 AW-Butter.png|Butter (M) Prize wins: 0 Hourglass, The Valleygirl.png|Hourglass (F) Prize wins: 0 Queen of Hearts.png|Queen of Hearts (F) Prize wins: 0 King pose new.png|King (M) Prize wins: 0 Chess Piece (BFTC).png|Pawn (F) Prize wins: 0 Carrot Pose ITV.png|Carrot (F) Prize wins: 0 Higligter Pose ITV.png|Highlighter (M) Prize wins: 0 -12- Marker.png|Marker (M) Prize wins: 0 New Lavender Pose.png|Purple Ball (F) Prize wins: 0 Ball-7-pose-bpi.png|7-Ball (F) Prize wins: 0 Ball-4-pose-bpi.png|4-Ball (F) Prize wins: 0 UmbrellaPose.png|Umbrella (F) Prize wins: 0 2015Lemon.png|Lemon (F) Prize wins: 0 Limey.png|Lime (M) Prize wins: 0 New Extinguisher Pose.png|Extinguisher (M) Prize wins: 0 New Burger Pose.png|Burger (M) Prize wins: 0 New Magenta Pose.png|Magenta Ball (F) Prize wins: 0 Lightningsr.png|Lightning (M) Prize wins: 0 Candysr.png|Candy (F) Prize wins: 0 ChewingGumPose.png|Chewing Gum (F) Prize wins: 0 Chocolate Donut Pose-0.png|Chocolate Donut (F) Prize wins: 0 Tomatosr.png|Tomato (M) Prize wins: 0 Whiteboard New Pose.png|Whiteboard (F) Prize wins: 0 Cherry Quartz.png|Jewelry (F) Prize wins: 0 The Slimy Greens Pinwheel Pose.png|Pinwheel (F) (Captain) Prize wins: 0 Bird Bath Pose'.png|Bird Bath (F) Prize wins: 0 Melody Star - Bole.png|Log (M) Prize wins: 0 Kool-Aid (OWR Pose).png|Kool Aid (M) Prize wins: 0 Fruit Punch, The Valleygirl.PNG|Fruit Punch (F) Prize wins: 0 Lollipop Fanmade Pose.png|Lollipop (F) Prize wins: 0 Glowstone Duster.png|Glowstone Dust (F) Prize wins: 0 Ball-2-pose-bpi.png|2-Ball (M) Prize wins: 0 Ball-1-pose-bpi.png|1-Ball (M) Prize wins: 0 Ball-12-pose-bpi.png|12-Ball (F) Prize wins: 0 Htwins 13.png|Milk (F) Prize wins: 0 Htwins 16.png|Ruler (M) Prize wins: 0 Htwins 4.png|CD Case (F) Prize wins: 0 Htwins 18.png|Sausage (F) Prize wins: 1 Plum Pose.png|Plum (F) Prize wins: 0 Lobster Claw Body.png|Lobster Claw (M) Prize wins: 0 Watches new posey!.png|Watch (M) Prize wins: 0 Scissors pose.png|Scissors (M) Prize wins: 0 Deadly Toxin.png|Toxic Mushroom (M) Prize wins: 0 Envelopesr.png|Envelope (M) Prize wins: 0 Volleybally Pose.png|Volleybally (F) Prize wins: 0 Lipstick BOTI.png|Lipstick (F) Prize wins: 0 Make-Up Pose.png|Make Up (F) Prize wins: 0 Lightsaber FFCM.png|Lightsaber (M) Prize wins: 0 The Midnight Blues BluePoseNew.png|Blue Ball (M) Prize wins: 0 LemonPoseNew.png|Beige Ball (F) Prize wins: 0 Oven-0.png|Oven (M) Prize wins: 0 Ball-9-pose-bpi.png|9-Ball (M) Prize wins: 0 Ball-11-pose-bpi.png|11-Ball (F) Prize wins: 0 Ball-3-pose-bpi.png|3-Ball (M) Prize wins: 0 Ball-6-pose-bpi.png|6-Ball (M) Prize wins: 0 Street Light Pose.png|Street Light (F) Prize wins: 0 AI Tree Pose.png|Tree (F) Prize wins: 0 Flowery.png|Flowery (F) Prize wins: 0 Funnel Pose 6 2017.png|Funnel (F) Prize wins: 0 PeanutEC.png|Peanut (F) Prize wins: 0 Ring Pose 6 2017.png|Ring (F) Prize wins: 0 Object Omniverse Trophy.png|Trophy (F) (No relation to the I.I. character) Prize wins: 0 Blender Pose.png|Blender (M) Prize wins: 0 Shield pose.png|Shield (F) Prize wins: 0 Cheesey.png|Cheese (M) Prize wins: 0 Notebook paper oi 5 rig.png|Papery (M) Prize wins: 0 Watermelon Poptart Pose.png|Pop-Tart (F) Prize wins: 0 Jawbreaker Pose.png|Jawbreaker (M) Prize wins: 0 Bug Spray Pose.png|Bug Spray (M) Prize wins: 0 Medicine Pose.png|Medicine (F) Prize wins: 0 Piston, The Motor Girl.PNG|Piston (F) Prize wins: 0 Bfop kiwi by hurricanehunterjacks-da7402j.png|Kiwi (M) Prize wins: 0 Magnetsr.png|Magnet (M) Prize wins: 0 The Purple Thunder CrayonPose.png|Crayon (F) Prize wins: 0 Circle Pose.png|Yellow Ball (M) Prize wins: 0 Dot-0.png|Black Ball (M) Prize wins: 0 Not Allowed Symbol Pose.png|Not Allowed Symbol (F) Prize wins: 0 Nail Polish by ObjectChaos.png|Nail Polish (F) Prize wins: 0 Plate by ObjectChaos.png|Plate (M) Prize wins: 0 Leaf by ObjectChaos.png|Leaf (M) Prize wins: 0 46. Glasses.png|Glasses (F) Prize wins: 0 WindowPose.png|Window (F) Prize wins: 0 Windows 7 oi 5 rig.png|Windows Logo (M) Prize wins: 0 CO Dark Red Pose.png|Red Ball (M) Prize wins: 0 CO White Pose.png|White Ball (F) Prize wins: 0 Green Eraser pose new.png|Green Eraser (M) Prize wins: 0 Normal Pen Pose.png|Black Pen (M) Prize wins: 0 Ball-10-pose-bpi.png|10-Ball (M) Prize wins: 0 Ball-15-pose-bpi.png|15-Ball (M) Prize wins: 0 Ball-13-pose-bpi.png|13-Ball (M) Prize wins: 0 Ball-14-pose-bpi.png|14-Ball (M) Prize wins: 0 Skærmbillede 2013-09-21 kl. 08.58.18.png|Brain (M) Prize wins: 0 FuchsiaPoseNew.png|Pink Ball (F) Prize wins: 0 Axe 2.png|Axe (F) Prize wins: 0 Netty 2.png|Netty (F) Prize wins: 0 P Cool Pose.png|P (F) Prize wins: 0 OLD5-Banana.png|Banana (M) Prize wins: 0 BB Posey.png|Beach Ball (F) Prize wins: 0 Room of Failed Losers/ROFL Egg Yolk pose.png|Egg Yolk (F) (Eliminated in Episode 2, voted off by the editors) Prize wins: 0 Eyepatch Pose.png|Eyepatch (M) (Eliminated in Episode 3, eliminated thanks to Cookie's prize) Prize wins: 0 Hearty-Evil Praising Look.png|Hearty (M) (Eliminated in Episode 3, voted off by the editors) Prize wins: 0 Episodes Episode 1: The Beginning IPad: Hello and welcome to Tyler's Object Elimination Voting Tournament. I'm your host, IPad! TV: And I'm TV! IPad: I'll spin the wheel and see which team is up for elimination. Here it goes! (spins the wheel) (We cut to Rocket, Orange, Bubble Blower, Pinwheel, Blue Ball and Crayon who are nervous) (The wheel lands on The Slimy Greens) IPad: The Slimy Greens are up for elimination. Pinwheel: Oh no! IPad: Don't worry, Pinwheel, since you are the captain, you have immunity. Pinwheel: Yay! IPad: Editors, vote a contestant to get prize or who to get eliminated! Voting has end, stay tuned for episode 2. Episode 2: Egg Yolk's Defeat IPad: Welcome back to Tyler's Object Elimination Voting Tournament, last time The Silmy Greens were up for elimination. We have 16 votes, 8 likes and 8 dislikes, let's see the votes. TV: Yes, sir. (the results display on her screen, Egg Yolk, Toxic Mushroom and Watch have 0 likes, Glowstone Dust and CD Case got 2 and Sausage wins the prize with 4 votes) IPad: Sausage wins the prize! Sausage: Yay! Glowstone Dust: Way to go, Sausage! IPad: You're prize is a trophy. The prize will be different in each episode. And it's pretty strange that one contestant had all the dislikes. And it was Egg Yolk, sorry, but you're out with 8 votes. Egg Yolk: WHAT?!?! THAT'S JUST STUPID!!!! (she gets flung to the ROFL and she lands in the ROFL and then the ROFL's lid closes) Sausage: Excuse me, sir, are there going to be any rejoins. IPad: I hate to say it, but no. Once they're out, they can't come back, EVER. Anyways, time to spin the wheel (spins the wheel and it lands on The Rolling Oranges). The Rolling Oranges are up for elimination. Vote for one for a prize or elimination! Also if you have reasons, let me know in the comments down below. Stay tuned for Episode 3. Episode 3: Defeat of Hearty IPad: Welcome back to TOEVT. TV: And it's elimination time. (the results display on her screen, Candle, Hearty, Sunscreen, Domino and 5-Ball got 0 likes, TNT and Raisin with 1 and Cookie wins with 4. Cookie: Wow, I can't believe it! IPad: You won the prize! (spins the wheel and it lands on eliminate a contestant of your choice) Choice a contestant that you want to be gone. Doesn't matter if it's your team or another team. Cookie: Eyepatch. Eyepatch: WHAT? (he gets flung to the ROFL and he lands in the ROFL and then the ROFL's lid closes) IPad: Now that Eyepatch is out thanks to Cookie's prize, it's display the dislikes. TV: Okay, IPad. (the dislikes, everyone expect Hearty and Raisin with no votes at all) IPad: Everyone expect Hearty and Raisin. are safe with 0 votes. (Cookie, Candle, Sunscreen, Domino, TNT and 5-Ball get their slices of cake) Hearty: Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know Raisin. But how the fudge I'm hated? IPad: I don't know. Let's find out. (The results shows that Raisin is safe with 2 votes, while Hearty is eliminated with 3) Hearty: ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!? I'M OUT ALREADY?!? (he gets flung to the ROFL and he lands in the ROFL and then the ROFL's lid closes) Category:BrownFamily1108 Category:Voting Tournament Category:Not a camp